


Birthday Party

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bukkake, Cum Eating, F/F, Futa, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's Ranma-chan's birthday, and everyone's invited. Or at least, all of her dickgirl lovers are, for a day of fun, games, food and presents.





	Birthday Party

Ranma-chan wiggled in delight as Kasumi put the blindfold around her eyes. Her vision was cut off as the black cloth was wrapped around her head. She couldn’t wait for the games to start.  
  
There was a round of hushed giggles and whispers, and then someone stepped up next to Ranma-chan. She could feel the air moving as her guest got closer. Ranma-chan opened her mouth and licked her lips, acting as inviting as possible.  
  
And then a cock slid into Ranma-chan’s mouth. It slid and slid, going deeper and deeper into Ranma-chan’s mouth until it was pressing against the back of her throat and Ranma-chan’s nose was pressing against their skin. Ranma-chan closed her mouth, forming a tight seal around the mystery cock. She ran her tongue over it, thinking to herself.  
  
All too soon, the thirty seconds were up, and a timer dinged. Ranma-chan opened back up and let the cock slide out. She closed her eyes under the blindfold, trying to decide who it was. It didn’t go down her throat even when Ranma-chan was as far forward as she could go, so it wasn’t Kasumi. And it wasn’t so thick she could barely close her mouth around it, so it wasn’t Ukyo. Maybe…  
  
“Shampoo? Was it you?”  
  
There was scattered applause and laughter. Ranma-chan felt a hand rustle her hair.  
  
“Airen is too too right! Want another taste?”  
  
Shampoo’s self-centered suggestion was shouted by everyone who hadn’t had a turn yet. Ranma-chan smirked, picturing the pout on the Chinese Amazon’s face as her chance to facefuck Ranma-chan was denied. For now. Ranma-chan was sure the chance for a blowbang would come alter in the day.  
  
A dick prodding against her cheek made Ranma-chan open back up. She started sucking on the new cock, doing her best to figure out who was filling her mouth. She loved this kind of game. And she got a lot of practice. At the gloryhole, she was good enough that she could recognize some frequent flyers just by their dicks. Figuring out which cock was which, when the only competition was Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo was easy in comparison.  
  
As Ranma-chan sucked on her latest treat, she let her hands wander over her body. After all, why shouldn’t she masturbate? Everyone here had seen her jill herself off many, many times. Sometimes it was for a video for Nabiki, sometimes it was because Kodachi wanted her darling to get herself ready for one of Kodachi’s more inventive toys, sometimes it was just because Ranma-chan was horny and the other girl wasn’t (that was a very rare occasion).  
  
Finally, the timer dinged again, and the cock withdrew. Ranma-chan was sad to see it go, but at least there would be another one soon. She tapped her chin with a wet finger, trying to decide who the dick belonged to.  
  
Kodachi came up with the very best games.  
  
*******  
  
There was a lot of food around. Kasumi, Ukyo and Shampoo had all cooperated to make an absolute feast, with more food than even Ranma-chan could eat. She still made a decent go at it, though she did have to consider the eternal question. Did she want to have more food or more cum? That was the primary thing stopping her from just picking up a table and tilting it into her mouth.  
  
Ranma-chan hadn’t come to a decision one way or another, but she _did_ keep glancing at the big birthday right in the center of all the food. It looked delicious, with white and red frosting up and down its length. She could already imagine tasting it. Perhaps even lingering three or four seconds over each slice.  
  
After half an hour, almost everyone else had joined Ranma-chan in glancing at the cake. The look in their eyes had more lust in them than hunger, though. Finally, Akane stepped up next to it. Ranma-chan licked her lips as she looked at both of them.  
  
“Ready for your birthday cake, Ranma-chan?” Akane asked in her best attempt at a sultry voice.  
  
“Yes, please,” Ranma-chan said with a grin, holding her hands out to take the entire platter.  
  
“Okay, but first we need to add the special topping,” As Akane spoke, she fumbled with her dress. Pulling her cock out, she started masturbating, pointing her rod towards the cake.  
  
A big smile formed on Ranma-chan’s face as she realized what was happening. Realized and approved. Cum already tasted good all on it’s own, and it would have to taste that much better when it was combined with Kasumi’s cooking.  
  
The rest of the women had clustered around the cake, their own penises poking out from their dresses, tights or pants. They were all masturbating, and all facing the cake. In fact, there were so many women (so many hung, horny women) that Ranma-chan couldn’t even see the cake.  
  
Ranma-chan decided to help them get their extra-special topping out. Sitting down on a chair, she leaned back, smiling vivaciously. Pulling up the red shirt that was the only clothing she wore, she started putting on a show. Ranma-chan ran her hands along her body, stopping to play with her large breasts or brushing against her wet pussy.  
  
Masturbating felt as good as it normally did, though it couldn’t compare to a dick inside her. Real or artificial, Ranma-chan didn’t care which. But she was sure she would have her chance to get stuffed with cock soon enough. So for now, masturbating was more than good enough.  
  
Ranma-chan put on a show for her six lovers, playing with her body to the best of her ability. Finally, she heard Akane moan and sat upright. The redhead licked her lips at the thought of Akane cumming. The youngest Tendo had the smallest cock of all of them, but she certainly was the one who came the most.  
  
Ranma-chan started masturbating again, remembering the many times Akane had left her looking like an entire train of guys had cum on her face. The memories of her entire face getting covered in cum sustained her through the rest of the women cumming onto her birthday cake.  
  
By the time they were finally done, Ranma-chan’s thighs glistened with arousal. She licked her fingers clean as Kasumi bought the cake over to her. It looked even better than it had before. Ranma-chan smiled in glee as the rest of the women smiled in lust.  
  
“Thanks for the meal, everyone!”  
  
And with that, Ranma-chan dug into her special birthday cake. The white frosting made it hard to distinguish the white ‘frosting’ but Ranma-chan didn’t care too much. She’d be licking the platter clean anyways.  
  
It tasted just as good as Ranma-chan thought. The thick, creamy cum from half a dozen sources went together wonderfully with Kasumi’s cooking. Ranma-chan couldn’t get enough. Under the leering eyes of everyone who had contributed, the redhead took bite after bite out of the cake, barely stopping to chew. After only a few minutes, every fragment of frosting and drop of cum was gone.  
  
Ranma-chan looked up, wiping her lips clean.  
  
“So, what are we going to do next?”  
*******  
  
“Shampoo loves doing Airen doggy style.” That was certainly true. “It lets Shampoo grab the pigtail and pull it back.” That was also certainly true. Usually Shampoo’s hand was wrapped around Ranma-chan’s hair before her cock had even entered her hole of choice.  
  
“Eh, you can’t get a good look at her face then,” Ukyo said. The two of them were sitting side by side with Kasumi. Ranma-chan was thanking all three of them for the wonderful birthday feast in her own way. Right now, Kasumi’s cock was forming a noticeable bulge in Ranma-chan’s throat. “I like to sit her on my lap and make her bounce. Her tits can really move like that.”  
  
“I find, mmmhh, keep going, please, that Ranma-chan look best after a good spanking session,” Kasumi said. “Her rear should be just as red as her hair, and then I flip her over to look at her face.” Kasumi’s voice was as gently serene as ever. “She makes the cutest expressions when she’s trying not to cry.”  
  
The debate over which position was best to fuck Ranma-chan went on as the girl in question switched between cocks, stroking whichever ones she wasn’t sucking. By the time all three girls had filled her belly with thick loads of hot seed, they still hadn’t come to a conclusion, beyond agreeing to take pictures of Ranma-chan in their favored position to compare.  
  
*******  
  
As Ranma-chan licked her lips clean of Kodachi’s seed, presents were brought out. A look of almost childish glee passed over her features as the redhead dashed over to the small pile. There was almost a dozen to choose from, and Ranma-chan chose the biggest one first. She only noticed in passing that it was from Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane.  
  
Ranma-chan opened the present with the grace of a starving hyena. Paper went flying every which way as she tore into the Tendo’s present. Finally, she held up three dildoes. And they weren’t just any dildoes, simple brightly colored rods. Ranma-chan could recognize them as exact replicas of Akane’s, Nabiki’s and Kasumi’s fully erect cocks. She licked her lips looking at them.  
  
“They’re for training trips,” Akane explained. “So when you go to sleep, you can just stick them inside you and it will be like we’re there with you, fucking you to sleep.”  
  
Ranma-chan smiled. That had always been the worst part of training trips, there had never been enough dicks around (sometimes there weren’t any dicks at all, which was just an outright horror.) She was touched by their thoughtfulness.  
  
But now it was time to open up the next present. She hoped they would all be as fun as the Tendo’s gift.  
  
  
The presents had been opened, everyone was stuffed with food and that meant it was time for Ranma-chan to be stuffed with cock. The busty redhead was straddling Ukyo, the chef’s dick filling her pussy. Behind, Kasumi was kneeling down, her lubed up cock pointing at Ranma-chan’s rosebud. Shampoo was sliding her shaft down her lover’s throat. And Kodachi and Akane were getting handjobs, keeping them nice and hard until one of Ranma-chan’s holes opened up. Nabiki was working her camera like a madwoman, taking picture after picture of Ranma-chan getting gangbanged.  
  
Ranma-chan was loving her current situation. Dicks inside her always felt so good, and the various women in her life were all such good lovers. They could make Ranma-chan feel like she was coming apart underneath their relentless pounding, that they would hollow her out and fill her back up with cocks and cum.  
  
Kasumi slid into Ranma-chan, her bitchbreaker of a cock making the redhead scream around Shampoo’s rod. Kasumi was stretching her ass and it felt so, so good. As Kasumi forced herself deeper into Ranma-chan, the redhead shook in orgasm.  
  
Ranma-chan could feel her thoughts going fuzzy as she was impaled on three different cocks. She willingly went along with Shampoo as the Chinese Amazon tilted her head back so she could get her cock deeper into Ranma-chan’s mouth. She didn’t even protest when Shampoo grabbed her pigtail and used it to set the pace of her blowjob.  
  
With six hands on her body, Ranma-chan went with what they wanted. The most she could do was grind down on Ukyo’s dick as the chef played with her breasts. Ukyo really loved her breasts. Like, a lot. For someone who bound up her own pair, Ukyo was on Ranma-chan’s tits like ugly on P-chan most days.  
  
Ranma-chan didn’t find a reason to complain as Ukyo played with her breasts. Her breasts and her pussy and her ass and her clit and her mouth all felt so, so good. And even after these three came inside or on her, there would be another three ready and waiting to plug Ranma-chan’s holes back up again.  
  
Best birthday ever.  


* * *


End file.
